darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Shadows: Book One Issue Four: Swann's Way
Dark Shadows: Book One Issue Four: Swann's Way is a comic produced by Innovation. It was released in March 1993. Back cover Synopsis Redmond Swann has captured Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman and her aunt and uncle, Lara and Vincent Hoffman. Redmond tells the tale of how he is actually over two centuries old, and one of the first settlers of nearby Barrettstown. A preacher – he elected to keep the town free of evil outside influences by forcing its inhabitants to keep the bloodline concentrated to Barrettstown. The result is generation of disfigured inbred ghouls who follow Swann’s every command. But now he is on a quest to reclaim all those who descended from Barrettstown and bring them home – including Julia Hoffman. Redmond Swann and Barnabas have met before and he recognizes that he is a vampire. He places a cross around Barnabas’ neck, which begins burning into his chest. Swann leaves the group under the watchful eye of one of his ghouls, Gregory while he goes to the church to prepare for their execution. Willie Loomis arrives shortly thereafter and frees them from the ropes. Barnabas forces Gregory to tell him where Swann’s congregation is. They all go to the church and Vincent Hoffman seals all the doors and sets fire to the church. Everyone inside is killed. Barnabas and the others leave Barrettstown. Later, Angelique finds Barnabas’ music box and calls to mind memories of the year 1790, when she first knew Barnabas prior to turning him into a vampire. Memorable quotes Redmond Swann: "Barnabas Collins, the centuries have indeed been kind to you -- though the individual years, I might hazard, have not." Redmond Swann: "Nay, no longer shall we suffer! We have gotten the devil behind us, and we shall rise up, as eagles! We shall never tire, never falter! Ours is the kingdom of God! Ours is the life everlasting! Ours is the salvation and the triumph!" Angelique Bouchard Collins: "Mon cher, you will remember our love and scorn the spoiled, pampered Josette…or the curse I have put on this object of your obsession will affect you and your descendants 'til the end of time!" Background information and notes * This is the last known appearances of Vincent and Lara Hoffman. * This is the 1st and last known appearance of François Nicole (1790 flashback). * This is the last known appearance of Gregory * The original E. Silas Smith poster art used for the cover to this issue is entitled Angelique's Revenge. *This story takes place on January 18th, 1991 (Four days after episode 3 of the revival series). *This issue contains flashbacks from the early 1600s and the year 1790. Bloopers and continuity errors Appearances Dramatis Personae * Barnabas Collins * Angelique Bouchard Collins (In flashback) * Ben Loomis (In flashback) * François Nicole * Gregory * Jeremiah Collins (In flashback) * Josette DuPres-Collins (In flashback) * Julia Hoffman * Lara Hoffman * Countess Natalie DuPres (In flashback) * Nathaniel * Redmond Swann * Vincent Hoffman * Willie Loomis Locales * Barrettstown * Old House (In flashback) Other Items * Barnabas' wolf's-head cane * Josette DuPres' music box Credits Writer - David Campiti Writer - Scott Rockwell Artist/Penciller - E. Silas Smith Cover Artist - E. Silas Smith Colorist - E. Silas Smith Lettering - Vickie Williams Editor - George Broderick Jr. Editor - Jim Pierson Editor - David Campiti Editor In Chief - Scott Rockwell Category:Comics